<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll find you by the ocean eyes by okamiwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525598">i'll find you by the ocean eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiwind/pseuds/okamiwind'>okamiwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Cottagecore, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Realism, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiwind/pseuds/okamiwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>their life is nothing but flowers and cinnamon and magic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll find you by the ocean eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevidnay/gifts">kevidnay</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their village was on the edge of a great field of lilac and Russian sage. When they built their cottage far away from home, they searched for a field like it, something reminiscent of home. </p>
<p>Outside Jongin and Baekhyun’s new place, there is a sprawling field of ocean eyes, a soft blue wildflower with a golden center, bleeding into pale, gentle green. When they stumbled upon it, Jongin turned to him with a smile, and Baekhyun knew that they had found something special. </p>
<p>They met as children, and they were good friends, running through the purple fields and casting the few spells they knew at each other. They would fall to the ground with laughter, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath, staring up at the cloudless sky, full of gold and light. </p>
<p>When Baekhyun went away, learned the art of brewing far away from home, Jongin wrote him letters. He would send pressed flowers in those letters, whispering little words of love to their crisp edges in the hopes that Baekhyun might hear and know. They fell in love when they weren’t even able to look into each other’s eyes, and he thinks that might have made it all the more special when Baekhyun returned. </p>
<p>He was so much bigger, so much broader, soft auburn hair and warm brown eyes, red lips and  a look of longing across his face. </p>
<p>They kissed amid the flowers, they made their love known to the world, and everything became more beautiful because of it. </p>
<p>They left their village together, and they built their cottage by the ocean eyes before the winter came. They rose the cottage stone by stone, hands in the air as they worked together through the hot summer sun, through the cool autumn breezes. When the world went cold, it was finished, and they holed up by the fire as Baekhyun tried to teach Jongin what he’d learned. </p>
<p>“It’s all about timing,” Baekhyun said, and he gingerly guided Jongin’s hand as they moved the ladle counterclockwise through the potion brewing in the cauldron. “Timing and patience.” </p>
<p>“Then I suppose you struggled with it,” Jongin said, and he looked back at Baekhyun over his shoulder with a smile. “Too easy.” </p>
<p>“You’re funny.” </p>
<p>“I think so,” Jongin said. “I like to think so, anyway.” </p>
<p>“Make the potion,” Baekhyun scolded, and he got closer to Jongin’s body, and they found themselves another little home inside each other.<br/><br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⛥</p>
</div><p>Each morning they walk through the ocean eyes on their way to the well. The flowers tickle their feet, and the sun shines down on them. Jongin holds Baekhyun’s hand, squeezes it tight in his, and he smiles.</p><p>“What are you so chipper about, hm?” Baekhyun asks, but he squeezes Jongin’s hand back anyway, a little undercurrent in the water. </p>
<p>“Just very pleased to be with you,” Jongin says. </p>
<p>“You’re just saying that.” </p>
<p>“Why would I just be saying that?” </p>
<p>“Because you want cinnamon toast,” Baekhyun says, and he raises his nose very haughtily. “But if you want cinnamon toast, then you’ve got to make a promise.” </p>
<p>“Well, you know I’m very easy when it comes to cinnamon toast.” </p>
<p>“You’ve got to do all the foraging this week,” Baekhyun says. “That’s the deal. Are we in agreement? And I mean all the foraging. No whining when it comes time.” </p>
<p>Jongin gives Baekhyun’s hand another quick squeeze. “Deal.”<br/><br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⛥</p>
</div><p>Their stores of mugwort and rue have been depleted, so Jongin sits in his chair, legs folded up as he strips the flowers and leaves from the stems. He puts them into their respective jars as he works, and Baekhyun grins at him, happy to be doing anything besides that.</p><p>Baekhyun fastens the apron around his waist and begins to get his ingredients ready. He grabs his jars of flour and sugar, and from the ice box, he grabs the milk, butter, and eggs. Jongin watches in awe as he goes through his familiar steps, yeast blooming in the water, beating everything together until a soft dough forms. </p>
<p>He turns it out onto the well-floured wooden table, and he begins to knead. He could do it by magic, Jongin knows, but Baekhyun thinks it tastes a little better when he does everything by hand, so he does it by hand. </p>
<p>Baekhyun works, works, works, and they lose track of time, talking about nothing, about the weather and the garden and about the spell they’d like to cast together for the harvest season. It takes a lot of power, after all. They’d need both of them. </p>
<p>He covers the dough to rest, setting it near the closed window, the sun keeping it warm. Baekhyun sits at Jongin’s side and even though Baekhyun asked Jongin to do the work himself, he joins in, picking the rue from the stems and setting it in the jar to dry. </p>
<p>Jongin stares at him. </p>
<p>“What can I say?” Baekhyun shrugs. “I love you very much.” </p>
<p>He gently sets his work to the side, and he tugs Baekhyun into his arms. </p>
<p>“I love you.” </p>
<p>"And I you."<br/><br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⛥</p>
</div><p>Jongin watches as Baekhyun mixes together his cinnamon and sugar towards the end of the afternoon. As the gentle breeze streaks through the cottage, the soft yellow muslin curtains blow, and Baekhyun brushes his hair back out of his eyes with his forearm. He punches down the dough before turning it back out onto the floured counter.</p><p>He works efficiently, deftly. That comes with time. Jongin has asked for this cinnamon bread a hundred times over. He never tires of it, and Baekhyun, for all his moaning, never tires of making it. </p>
<p>He rolls out the dough into a rectangle with a snap of his fingers, and Jongin traces the grin that spreads across Baekhyun’s face with his gaze. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear it,” Baekhyun says. </p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything.” </p>
<p>“And you better not,” Baekhyun says, spreading the cinnamon sugar over the dough. “Not one word.” </p>
<p>“Never,” Jongin promises. </p>
<p>With a quick snap of Jongin’s fingers, the dough rolls itself into a neat cylinder, and Baekhyun glares at him in response. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“I could do it on my own,” Baekhyun says. </p>
<p>“But I love to help,” Jongin smiles. </p>
<p>Baekhyun bites his lip, leaning across the counter to press a soft kiss to Jongin’s lips. He smells of cinnamon… Jongin’s favorite. </p>
<p>He lets the bread rise in its pan one more time, and he turns to Jongin after he sets the warm cloth over it. </p>
<p>“Should we walk by the river?” Baekhyun suggests. </p>
<p>“That sounds nice,” Jongin says. “Supper after?” </p>
<p>Baekhyun nods, and he offers Jongin his hand. </p>
<p>They walk to the river barefoot, and the grass tickles their feet. The water laughs as they stroll along the banks, and Jongin shuts his eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest. Frogs and flies and stretching flowers. </p>
<p>“I was thinking about visiting the village,” Baekhyun suggests. “Maybe in a week or so.” </p>
<p>“That sounds nice,” Jongin says, and they fall silent, once again luxuriating in the music around them. </p>
<p>They dip their feet into the shallow of the river bank, and Baekhyun kicks the water at Jongin. Jongin, of course, finds it very easy to fall into their old familiar ways, the playfulness, their childhood together. He bends the water into a little whip, and he slaps Baekhyun across the ass with it. He yelps, jumping across to the other side of the river with ease.</p>
<p>“This is why I can’t wait to see your mother,” Baekhyun says, pointing his finger at Jongin before rubbing the wet spot on his pants mournfully. “Hopefully she’ll knock some sense into you.” </p>
<p>“You can’t wait to get back, can you?” Do you miss home that much?” Jongin teases. </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s smile fades away, brows raising. He glides over the water back to where he belongs: Jongin’s arms. </p>
<p>“Don’t be silly,” he says. “This is home. <i>You</i> are home.” </p>
<p>Jongin’s heart swells in his chest. He pulls Baekhyun into a kiss, full of passion and love, and he holds Baekhyun softly. </p>
<p>Once they’ve parted, Baekhyun steps back with a smile, unleashing a mighty wave of water that drenches Jongin head to toe. He laughs, the cold shocking the sound out of him, and Baekhyun grins. </p>
<p>“Don’t play with fire,” Baekhyun warns him. </p>
<p>“I suppose I’ll get burned,” Jongin says, and he crushes Baekhyun’s body to his eagerly, soaking them both through.<br/><br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⛥</p>
</div><p>They stay by the river for much too long. They only return when they can no longer see their feet in front of them.</p><p>Jongin holds a little ball of light in the palm of his hand, and he guides them home. </p>
<p>They strip themselves of their clothes as the night settles around them, and the darkness swirls around their bodies as they embrace again and again. </p>
<p>“Hold me closer,” Baekhyun whispers, his lips against Jongin’s as they fall deeper, deeper. “Tighter.” </p>
<p>They move against one another, a dance for midnight, one they know all the steps to by now. Each new pleasure is better than the one preceding it, each kiss is sweeter. </p>
<p>Jongin thinks that, even with all the different kinds of magic in the world, love still manages to be his favorite kind.<br/><br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⛥</p>
</div><p>Jongin rests in bed as the bread bakes, the scent of home wafting out warmly. Once it’s ready, Baekhyun stands at the stove, frying a slice of the bread in butter in the pan. He sits up as Baekhyun extinguishes the fires with a quick spell. The covers are wrapped around Jongin’s waist as Baekhyun kneels in bed. They share the cinnamon toast together, licking butter from their fingers before it’s time for bed.</p><p>When he closes his eyes, he can see the white of the crescent moon, the black of the night sky, yellow and red stars, the blue ocean eyes. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jongin whispers, not wanting to disrupt the quiet. </p>
<p>“For what?” Baekhyun grins, and he falls asleep beside Jongin, head on Jongin’s shoulder. </p>
<p><i>For everything</i>, Jongin thinks, and then, sleep finds him too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short and hopefully sweet ;~; thank you so much for reading !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>